Mortimer
Mortimer - to osamotniony świat, położony w sektorze Unduli, na granicy Segmentum Tempestus i Pacificus. W zasadzie sam Mortimer jest światem niezamieszkałym, a na jego powierzchni znajduje się jedynie sieć posterunków i kaplic. Cały świat stał się polem treningowym, zarówno dla zwykłych gwardzistów, jak i elitarnych sił inkwizycji, których celem jest walka z najgorszymi wrogami ludzkości. Mortimer, zwany jest też planetą czterech żywiołów, ze względu na swoje uwarunkowania klimatyczne. Podczas gdy na południowy biegun to niezdatna do życia, zatruwana gazami i pyłem, z wiecznie aktywnych wulkanów kraina, gdzie pomimo wiecznego dnia, nigdy nie dociera żadne słońce, na okrytej nocnym całunem, skutej wiecznym lodem północy, stale można dostrzec zorze polarne, powstające w wyniku stałego bombardowania fal słonecznych. Dalej rozciągają się dwie asymetryczne względem siebie krainy. Pierścień północny jest, niemal całkowicie otoczony, przez potężne archipelagi górskie. Po drugiej stronie natomiast, rozciągają się potężne pustkowia, utworzone z pustyń zarówno skalistych jak i piaskowych. Przez fale gorąca z południa, niemożliwym jest by, na niemalże całej półkuli południowej powstało życie. Z kolei ścierające się zimne i ciepłe masy powietrza, tworzą przyjazny klimat u podnóża gór, gdzie rozwija się zabójczo groźna fauna i flora. Deszcz na tamtym obszarze pada przez praktycznie cały rok, dzięki czemu roślinność, ani inne organizmy nie mają problemu z rozwojem. Jest to też jedyna strefa, gdzie powstało naturalne życie. Co ważne sama planeta nie ma praktycznie żadnego znaczenia. Nie posiada wielu cennych, ani wartych wydobywania surowców. Jest położona z daleka od szlaków kupieckich. W całym układzie, jest jedyną planetą skalistą, która posiada atmosferę. Idealnie nadaje się więc na tajną placówkę inkwizycji. Tak naprawdę, najważniejszą strukturą układu jest księżyc Mortimera, czyli Mortem. Mortem Jedyny księżyc Mortimera, naturalny satelita orbitujący wokół planety, będący tak naprawdę potężną, samowystarczalną fortecą, szkolącą armie idącą w setkach regimentów. Stanowi garnizon, fabrykę, świątynie, tajną bazę inkwizycji i kwaterę główną Zakonu Remmantów. Przeważają na nim tereny górzyste, natomiast nieliczne doliny, zostały zalane, tworząc tym samym potężne jeziora. W większości procesy te były naturalne, chociaż czasami mieszkańcy musieli pomóc naturze. Wszystkie te zabiegi, jakimi było zalanie tysięcy dolin wodą, miało na celu uniemożliwienie przeciwnikowi skutecznego lądowania. Natomiast bardzo strome zbocza gór, nie tylko bardzo utrudniają poruszanie się, ale także uniemożliwiają atak z użyciem ciężkiego sprzętu. Jedynym sposobem, na zdobycie doskonale ufortyfikowanych bastionów Mortem, jest szturm, a ten, niezależnie od tego jak mało znaczący kompleks by to nie był, zawsze pociągnie za sobą potworne straty. Uzbrojone w setki dział sterowanych przez serwitory, niedostępne dla ciężkich jednostek, często wbudowane w masywy górskie, albo wzniesione na nich, wyposażone w potężne generatory, które mają dość siły by znieść bombardowanie orbitalne, oraz zmasowany ostrzał artyleryjski, twierdze Mortem są prawdziwym wyzwaniem. W zasadzie wyzwaniem dla wroga, będzie już samo odnalezienie twierdzy, ukrytej pośród masywów górskich. Na straży każdej z nich, stoi doskonale wyszkolona, kształtowana przez lata udoskonalanego rzemiosła wojennego gwardia, wspierana przez całe hordy thallaxów, krzyżowców, lwich gwardzistów, oraz szkolonych na księżycu psioników, stanowią zaporę, o którą rozbije się absolutnie każdy przeciwnik. Co ważne praktycznie każda twierdza na Mortem, ma wkute w fundamenty, a także ściany większości budynków runy ochronne, które sprawiają, że przesycone zaklęciami mury, są znacznie bardziej odporne na ataki istot spaczni, podobnie jak umysły ludzi w nich mieszkających, noszących podobne symbole, ze sobą na co dzień. Ze względu na powszechną znajomość podstaw tworzenia run, praktycznie każdy mieszkaniec nosi ze sobą talizman, który chroni go przed demonicznym wpływem. To właśnie na tym świecie, w tym układzie słonecznym, inkwizytor Sient szkoli wszystkich przyszłych Remmantów, jacy wychodzą spod jego opieki, w tym także między innymi Pyirę. Historia Historia kolonizacji Mortem, zaczyna się na początku czterdziestego milenium. Wtedy to właśnie do owego świata przybyła ekspedycja, złożona z młodego inkwizytora Sienta i towarzyszących mu adeptus mechanicus. Zafascynowany widokiem planety inkwizytor, natychmiast rozkazał wysłanie na nie ekspedycji badawczych. Na wieść o dokładnych danych świata, był przeszczęśliwy. Zebrał swoich inżynierów i rozpoczął planowanie projektów. Początkowo kompleks obronny miał powstać na planecie, jednak zważywszy na warunki klimatyczne, Sient zaniechał realizacji tego planu. Adpetus Mechnicus nie mogli wyjść z podziwu, dla jego pieczołowitości i dbałości o każdy nawet najmniejszy szczegół obrony jego nowego "domu". Jednakże kiedy projekt pięciu twierdz, które miały stanowić fundament obrony, został ukończony, Sient otrzymał szacowany czas budowy, a ten wynosił ponad dwieście lat. Nie zrażony tym inkwizytor, nakazał zbierać z okolicznych światów więziennych tylu robotników ilu tylko się da. Dzięki swojemu podejściu rozwiązał problem przeładowań, na światach więziennych w całym sektorze, na ponad stulecie. Sient w tym samym czasie podróżował po całym Imperium, wspierając różnych inkwizytorów w ich zadaniach, gromadząc potężne zasoby wiedzy i środków. Zdobywał kontakty, informacje, rozszerzał swoje wpływy, a co najważniejsze rozwijał zdolności remmanty, kładąc podwaliny pod budowę swojego tajnego zakonu. Z czasem pojawił się jednak kolejny problem. Kiedy już fortece zostaną ukończone, nie będzie komu ich bronić. Sient znalazł rozwiązanie i tego problemu. Dzięki jego metodzie wyzyskiwania niewolników, budowa poszła niemalże dwukrotnie szybciej niż planowano. Inkwizytor zmienił jednak podejście na trzydzieści lat przed planowanym ukończeniem konstrukcji. Zaczął ściągać głównie młodych ludzi, kobiety i mężczyzn, skazanych tylko za lekkie przewinienia, lub za kaprys władcy, któremu nie spodobała się czyjaś twarz. Sient obiecał niewolnikom, iż jeśli w ciągu tych trzydziestu lat nie dojdzie wśród nich do buntu, nie tylko ich ułaskawi, ale także odda im na własność całą twierdze. Taka decyzja wywołała szok wśród jego towarzyszy, jakie jednak było zaskoczenie inżynierów, kiedy prace zostały ukończone nie w trzydzieści, a piętnaście lat. Od tamtego czasu, do dnia dzisiejszego, na Mortem liczba twierdz wzrosła z pięciu do pięćdziesięciu pięciu, a w planach jest kolejne dziesięć. Są to głównie domy potomków owych zdrajców, którzy bezwzględnie posłuszni wobec Imperatora, posyłają całe zastępy swoich synów i córek, na wojnę w imię boga ludzkości, nieświadomie wspierając remmantów w ich celach. Oprócz zwykłych ludzi, twierdze zostały obsadzone przez krzyżowców, pewien zaprawiony w bojach szlachecki ród, Adeptus Mechanicus. Jedna twierdza, będąca oficjalnie siedzibą inkwizytora, została przeznaczona dla remmantów, chociaż oficjalnie jest to twierdza zakonu Świtu. Domy Każda twierdza Mortem, przez jego mieszkańców jest nazywana domem. Domy można podzielić na kategorie, w zależności od ich mieszkańców. Domy z poszczególnych kategorii drastycznie różnią się liczbami. Podczas gdy jednych będą dziesiątki, inne są zaledwie pojedynczymi egzemplarzami i faktem jest, że ze strategicznego punktu widzenia, te pojedyncze, są ważniejsze, niż wszystkie inne razem wzięte. Dom Świtu Jedyny taki dom na planecie, a także jedyny, który rozprzestrzenił się we wszechświecie. Chociaż nie największy, bez wątpienia najlepiej uzbrojony i przygotowany do obrony ze wszystkich pozostałych. Został dosłownie wykuty w skale. Naszpikowany licznymi bateriami ochronnymi, od wieków służy za dom Zakonu Świtu. Sama twierdza została zbudowana w miejscu, gdzie zderzają się, prowadzone korytarzami wysokich gór, prądy powietrza. Na skutek ich ścierania się ze sobą, przez większość roku, twierdza zasnuta jest mgłą. Sprawia to że bez odpowiednich sonarów, przeciwnik który atakuje jest praktycznie ślepy. Co ważne, a co odnosi się do praktycznie każdego domu na planecie, przez wszystkie runy, oraz zaklęcia ochronne, zmysły istot immaterium, są bardzo otępione. Dom Świtu podzielony jest na trzy części. Zdecydowaną większość zajmują sale , przeznaczone dla przyszłych członków zakonu Świtu. Składają się na nie sale treningowe, kwatery uczniów, warsztaty i wiele innych pomieszczeń, a także biblioteka. Ogromna biblioteka, której celem jest przechowywanie wiedzy o najskuteczniejszych metodach walki z różnymi wrogami Imperium. Znajdują się tam też komnaty inkwizytorów, do których nikt poza nimi nie ma wstępu, oraz kwatery dla rezydentów domów Ritter, Lionnan, Ecuelo i Renovatio. W praktyce każda z tych kwater to niewielka, dobrze broniona enklawa. Mało kto o tym wie, ale w podziemiach domu świtu, znajdują się tajne laboratoria inkwizycyjne, gdzie Sient prowadzi swe badania związane z Projektem Filiorum. Tam też powstała jego pierwsza przedstawicielka. Zakon Świtu Sam Zakon Świtu, to założona przez Sienta organizacja, mająca na celu walkę z wszelkimi przejawami herezji. Początkowo zakon miał składać się wyłącznie z psioników, z czasem jednak inkwizytor zdał sobie sprawę, jak trudno będzie stworzyć taką organizacje. Stworzył więc podział w zakonie na rycerzy i paladynów, z czego rycerze są rekrutowani tylko na planecie, podczas gdy paladynów, trzeba dostarczać z innych światów. Rycerzem może zostać każdy człowiek, niezależnie od jego statusu majątkowego, czy urodzenia. Kiedy ktoś dołącza do zakonu, musi się liczyć z tym, że będzie zmuszony odrzucić wszystko co zostawia za murami domu Świtu. Człowiek przyjęty do zakonu, zostaje wykreślony z rejestrów planety i oficjalnie nigdy się nie urodził. Sam kandydat natomiast zmienia swoje imię, tym samym podkreślając zerwanie ze starym życiem. Jednakże by otrzymać samą zgodę na wejście w mury domu, trzeba się wykazać nie tylko wielką sprawnością fizyczną, ale przede wszystkim psychiczną. Jak mawiają mistrzowie zakonu, "łatwiej wyćwiczyć mięśnie, niż swoją wolę". Kiedy już otrzyma zgodę na dołączenie, przyszły rycerz, najpierw musi zostać nowicjuszem, gdzie zapoznaje się z podstawami doktryny zakonnej, a także uczy się podstaw posługiwania bronią. Ze względu na specyfikę zagrożenia, w wyposażeniu zakonników, dominuje broń biała, chociaż nie brakuje też takich, posługujących się orężem dystansowym. Następnie kandydat zostaje pasowany na giermka. Już wtedy decyduje on jakim orężem ma zamiar posługiwać się w przyszłości i na walce tą właśnie bronią, skupiają się trenerzy. Przez ten czas giermek poddawany jest kolejnym próbom. Nie są to tylko próby wiary, czy siły, ale także przetrwania. Mortimer to okrutna planeta, więc idealnie nadaje się, na sprawdzanie umiejętności dostosowania się do otoczenia. Jest to też ten etap, na którym ginie najwięcej kandydatów. Następnie giermek jest zabierany na wyprawę wojenną, często u boku inkwizytora. Nie oczekuje się od niego samobójczej odwagi, ani skrajnej brawury. Giermek ma myśleć, nauczyć się jak wykorzystywać swoją wiedzę, w walce z wrogami ludzkości i działać tak, by wyrządzić im jak największą krzywdę, nie oznacza to jednak, że powinien wbiec w sam środek oddziału wrogów i wysadzić się w powietrze. Jak mawia sam Sient "potrzebuje wojowników, trupy na nic mi się nie przydadzą". Szkolenie na paladyna, wygląda w zasadzie w dokładnie taki sam sposób, jak szkolenie na rycerza, z tą tylko różnicą, że zamiast giermka, paladyn otrzymuje stopień akolity i poza zdolnościami fizycznymi i psychicznymi, musi też rozwijać swoje zdolności psioniczne. Rycerze Świtu, zwykli szkolić się jedynie w dyscyplinie zwanej luxomancją, gdyż pozwala ona na najskuteczniejszą walkę z demonami. Zakonnicy chociaż walczą głównie wręcz, nie polegają na ciężkich pancerzach. Zamiast tego wolą lekkie, lecz gwarantujące niewielką ochronę pancerze. Ponieważ są armią przeznaczoną głównie do walki z demonami, w ich fachu liczy się szybkość i precyzja uderzeń, nie to jak grubą stal będą nosić na sobie. Każdy z nich wie, że bez względu na to, jak gruby pancerz założy, demon i tak go przebije. Szacuje się, że rycerzy w zakonie, jest ponad dwadzieścia tysięcy, podczas gdy paladynów, zaledwie kilkuset. Jednakże przez podobne traktowanie, dyscyplinę i wychowanie w duchu szanowania się nawzajem, bardzo rzadko dochodzi do zwarć, między nowicjuszami. Zakonni dygnitarze czasami podsycają wzajemną rywalizację między kandydatami, jednak zawsze pilnują, aby konflikty te nie zaszły za daleko. Rycerz ma wspierać swych braci w bitwie, a nie starać się być jedynym z nich na polu chwały. Zakon nie ogranicza się jednak tylko do swojego domu i pola bitwy. Komandorie zakonne, gdzie próbom poddaje się kandydatów, przed wysłaniem ich do domu Świtu, są rozsiane po całej planecie i znajdują się w praktycznie każdej z twierdz. Oprócz walki, zakonnicy trudzą się także tworzeniem run ochronnych i amuletów, które można znaleźć teraz, na praktycznie całej planecie. Tworzony przez nich, konsekrowany oręż, to najlepsza broń w walce z siłami zła, jaką może posiadać zwykły człowiek. Zakon Świtu ma też jeszcze jeden cel. Dostarczać Sientowi i innym członkom Rem, materiału na rycerzy tajnego zakonu. Od czasu do czasu, któryś z nich, wybiera sobie grupę akolitów, którzy mają szansę stać się jego przyszłymi uczniami i zabiera ich w przestrzeń. Po kilku latach "szkolenia" rzadko zostaje więcej niż jeden uczeń. Tacy akolici nie rozmawiają już normalnymi giermkami, rzadko opuszczając kwatery inkwizycyjne. Większość młodych, nie mając pojęcia z czym musi się zmagać adept Rem, myśli że to pycha, jednakże mistrzowie i prawdziwi rycerze Świtu doskonale wiedzą jakich sztuk uczy się adept i dlatego okazują im wyrozumiałość i szacunek. Dom Ritter Dom krzyżowców inkwizycji, od tysiąca lat walczący w służbie Sienta. Początkowo kwatera domu krzyżowego Ritter, znajdowała się na świecie Torgun, jednak gdy ten został zniszczony, przez potężne orkowe Waaagh!, które w tamtym czasie zdołało złamać obronę prawie dwóch sektorów. To właśnie Sient był osobą, która zdołała pokonać orkową zieloną hordę u boku krzyżowców domu Ritter. Po obiecaniu im nowego domu i chwały na licznych polach bitew, krzyżowcy dołączyli do niego. Dom Ritter jest jednym z najmniejszych domów na planecie. W zasadzie wygląda on jak ogromny, doskonale chroniony monastyr. Dom Ritter posiada całkiem sporą, jak na krzyżowców armie, ponieważ w jego skład wchodzi kilka tysięcy krzyżowców. Jest ona jednak w większości, stale rozsiana po kosmosie i walczy na niezliczonych frontach u boku inkwizycji. Stała liczba krzyżowców na planecie, to niewiele ponad tysiąc jednostek. Z tego powodu, dom jest chroniony przez liczne serwitory bojowe i jak wszystkie inne domy, brygady thallaxów. Poza faktem poddaństwa, do konkretnej grupy inkwizytorów, dom ten nie wyróżnia się niczym, na tle innych. Jego wojownicy są niezrównanymi szermierzami, wyposażonymi w najdoskonalsze miecze, tarcze i pancerze, które pozwalają im niszczyć w walce wręcz każdego przeciwnika, jakiego napotkają na swej drodze. Dzięki przeprowadzanej przez zakon Świtu, konsekracji oręża, są nawet skuteczniejsi w walce z demonicznymi pomiotami. Normalnie, krzyżowcy rzadko opuszczają swoje domy w wielkich liczbach. Jednemu inkwizytorowi rzadko towarzyszy więcej niż kilku wojowników. Zważywszy jednak na fakt, że niewielu inkwizytorów wie o istnieniu domu, mają niewiele okazji by wykazać się u boku inkwizycji. Z tego powodu mogą sobie pozwolić na posyłanie całych drużyn bojowych, składających się z kilkudziesięciu wojowników. Są też często wysyłani do ochrony ważnych obiektów kultu i innych miejsc, zdarza się nawet, że towarzyszom członkom szlachty z rodu Lionnan, w czasie ich kampanii. Dom Lionnan Historia powstania domu Lionnan do Mortem jest owiana tajemnicą i w zasadzie nikt poza samym Sientem nie wie, dlaczego dokładnie dom został utworzony, ani dlaczego zamieszkuje w nim akurat ten szlachecki ród. Wcześniej owy ród nie pojawia się w żadnych rejestrach. Krążą plotki, że to Sient jest jego twórcą, co mogłoby być prawdą, gdy wcześniejsze dzieje rodu, są sklasyfikowane jako tajne i nikt nie ma do nich dostępu. Jakakolwiek tajemnica, kryje się w przeszłości rodu, lepiej dla każdego będzie aby pozostała w ukryciu. Członkowie domu Lionnan, skupiają się na doskonaleniu swoich zdolności w aspekcie militarnym i strategicznym. Szkolą się na dowódców armii, zwykle kierują żołnierzami domu Renovatio. Ponieważ ich armie zwykle są nieliczne, jako siły specjalne, przedstawiciele rodu, osobiście stają na polu bitwy. Uczy się ich, jak być dowódcami krzyczącymi "za mną". Walczą ramię w ramię z prostymi ludźmi, członkowie rodu szlacheckiego nauczeni są szanować życie, niezależnie od tego z jak "nisko" urodzonym obywatelem Imperium mają do czynienia. Przedstawiciele domu, chociaż są wszechstronnie wyszkoleni i mogą dowodzić zarówno formacjami jednostek pancernych, jak i zwykłą piechotą, zdecydowanie preferują to drugie, z naciskiem na walkę wręcz. Z tego powodu praktycznie zawsze ich armii towarzyszą członkowie zakonu Świtu. Czasami chęć dołączenia wyrażają też młodzi i spragnieni chwały krzyżowcy domu Ritter, na których obecność każdy szlachcic reaguje bardzo optymistycznie. Dodatkowo dom Lionnan utworzył własną armie, zwaną Lwią Strażą. Są to specjalnie przeszkolone jednostki, wyposażone w doskonałą broń. Pełnią oni funkcje gwardii honorowej i towarzyszą swoim panom, nawet w szarżach, które dla osoby patrzącej z boku wydawały się być samobójcze. Jednakże wyposażeni w bardzo podobne do tarcz krzyżowców, potężne uzbrojenie, dawało im bardzo skuteczną ochronę. Nagły rozkaz ataku i znak do rozpoczęcia walki wręcz już nie raz był sporym zaskoczeniem dla wroga. Uzbrojeni w konsekrowany kunsztowny oręż, wojownicy domu Lionnan, mogą prowadzić walkę wręcz, na równi z Adeptus Astartes. Towarzysząca im wówczas, uzbrojona w szerokie miecze gwardia Imperialna, także nie pozostaje w tyle, siekąc i wściekle tnąc na kawałki każdego przeciwnika jak stanie im na drodze. Zwykle takie ataki kończą się jednak zwykle sporymi stratami wśród zwykłej gwardii, więc jakkolwiek członkowie Lionnan nie uwielbialiby wali wręcz, stosunkowo rzadko sobie na nią pozwalają i jeśli jest inna, lepsza metoda z patowej sytuacji, to postarają się ją wykorzystać. Na pewno też nie wydadzą rozkazu tępego szturmu prosto na wrogie umocnienia. Domu, poza Lwią Strażą, pilnują też żołnierze regularnej gwardii Imperialnej, rycerze Świtu, oraz wszędobylskie thallaxy. Sama twierdza, została podobnie jak twierdza Sienta, wykuta w skale, a dokładniej przekuta wszerz. Dzięki temu baterie i inne systemy obronne, mogły zostać zbudowane dookoła całej bazy. Dostanie się do samego domu, bez jednostki latającej graniczy z cudem, a nawet kiedy się je posiada, będzie trzeba poświęcić sporą liczbę na dostanie się do wnętrza, nie wspominając już o elitarnych obrońcach. Dom Ecuelo Jest to pierwsza kategoria domów, w których występuje więcej niż jedna twierdza. Domy Ecuelo, to liczne kompleksy manufactorum. Chociaż każda z twierdz posiada własne zakłady, produkcyjne, które mogą pozwolić im na bardzo długą samowystarczalność, domy Eculeo tworzą głównie to, co będzie potrzebne siłom walczącym poza układem. W każdym z domów znajduje się posterunek rycerzy Świtu, a także garnizon prostej gwardii, chociaż ich mieszkańcy polegają głównie na serwitorach i thallaxach. W skład tworzonego sprzętu wchodzą nie tylko potężne ilości broni i amunicji dla zwykłej piechoty, ale głównie ciężki sprzęt. Podczas gdy jednostki artyleryjskie, na górskich terenach Mortem będą kompletnie nieprzydatne, to już na innych światach, gdzie mogą walczyć wysyłani przez niego mieszkańcy, mogą być niezbędne. Z tego powodu domy Adeptus Mechanicus pracują dzień i noc, produkując najróżniejsze rodzaje transportowców, czołgów, dział, oraz tony niezbędnej dla nich amunicji. Dzięki temu, walczący poza układem żołnierze, mogą liczyć na pełne wsparcie Imperialnej pancernej pięści, wliczając w to tak niszczycielskie jednostki, wielozadaniowe czołgi baneblade. Chociaż każdy dom potrafi produkować własne jednostki latające, gdyż te są nieodzowne, do skutecznego transportu zasobów i ludzi po planecie, to właśnie te tworzone w domach Ecuelo, sa tymi najpowszechniej widywanymi poza układem. Mechnicus pełnią też jednak jeszcze jedną, bardzo istotną rolę. Służą za katów i narzędzie strachu na planecie. Zrodzeni ze zdrajców mieszkańcy, stale starają się odkupić winy swoich ojców i chociaż już dawno im przebaczono, ci nie ustają w wysiłkach, by pokazać się Imperium z jak najlepszej strony. Zdarzają się jednak tacy, którzy mimo okazanej w przeszłości łaski, nie szanują daru jakim jest wolność i możliwość normalnego życia. Złodzieje, rzezimieszki, bandyci, mordercy i inni przestępcy, nie są niczym niezwykłym. Sient znalazł jednak bardzo specyficzną karę dla nich. Aby utrzymać swoich poddanych, nie tyle w posłuszeństwie, co by zapobiec łamaniu prawa, inkwizytor nakazał, by każdego przestępce, który zgrzeszył przeciw Imperatorowi, zmieniać w thallaxa. Potężne mechaniczne istoty doskonale sprawdzają się w boju z wrogami Imperium i wspierają każdą z wyżej wymienionych sił, strzegąc jednocześnie ich domów. Taki zabieg, bardzo skutecznie ogranicza przestępczość do minimum. Oczywiście zdarzają się szaleńcy, którzy chcą zmienić się w te maszyny dobrowolnie, są to jednak bardzo rzadkie przypadki. Domy Ecuelo rozsiane są po całym księżycu. Są drugimi pod względem liczebności obiektami, a pomniejsze posterunki, czy też zakłady znajdują się w każdej z twierdz. Ludzie jednak nie podlegają w żadnym stopniu ich zwierzchnictwu. Sient dopilnował, by mechanicus nie czuli się zbyt pewnie. W ich szeregach stale działa siatka szpiegowska, która nie tylko pilnuje, aby adepci nagle nie przejęli władzy. Mechanicus nie ma też kontroli nad thallaxami rozsianymi po planecie, ta spoczywa w rękach wysoko postawionych członków domów i nikt poza nimi, nie ma kontroli nad thallaxami, na terenie danej twierdzy. Głupstwem byłoby dawać kontrolę nad nimi ludziom znanym, ze swego talentu do cichego sprawowania kontroli. Dom Renovatio Najliczniejszy ze wszystkich, którego pierwsza twierdza została zbudowana przez zdrajców, lub potomków zdrajców. Domy Renovatio, podobnie jak domy Ecuelo rozsiane są po całej planecie, jednak jest ich znacznie więcej. Mogą być bardzo różnie usytuowane, wbudowane w skałę, postawione na ściętych szczytach gór, mogą też ciągnąć się wzdłuż całego zbocza. Znane są domy zbudowane między dwoma pasmami górskimi. Mieszkają w nich zwykli ludzie, wspierani przez zakon Świtu, oraz adeptus mechanicus domów Ecuelo. Razem tworzą oni potężną, zróżnicowaną i nieprzewidywalną linię obrony, która zatrzyma każdy atak jaki na nią spadnie. Twierdze są praktycznie samowystarczalne i trudno dostępne, dla praktycznie każdej armii, co jeszcze bardziej komplikuje sprawę ataku na nie. Domy Renovatio są bardzo liczne, a ich mieszkańcy stale szykują się do wojny, praktycznie każdy z nich, może co roku wystawić nawet kilka pułków do walki poza układem i będzie miał dość obrońców by poradzić sobie z obroną. Chociaż ataki na świat spadają bardzo rzadko, jego żołnierze walczą w praktycznie całym sektorze, zmagając się z potężnymi armiami heretyków, które go nękają. Gwardziści z tego świata, nazywają siebie Konkwistadorami z Mortem. Nazwa ta została nadana im jednego z gubernatorów sektora, który widząc ich pancerze, przyrównał ich do tych właśnie sił. Co ciekawe, chociaż Mortemiańczycy o tym nie wiedzą, ich armie nie figurują w regularnych rejestrach administronum. Są oni oznaczeni jako siły inkwizycyjne i jako takie stają do walki. Mieszkańcy tego świata są zwolnieni z obowiązku oddawania Imperialnej Dziesięciny, mimo to walczą na praktycznie każdym froncie i są rozpoznawalni w praktycznie całym sektorze. Regimenty Mortemiańskich Konkwistadorów, to elitarne, ciężkozbrojne jednostki szturmowe. Wyposażeni w konsekrowaną broń, zakuci w pełne, karapaksowe pancerze, przeszkoleni zarówno w walce na dystans jak i wręcz, doskonale sprawdzają się w walce z każdym przeciwnikiem. Członkowie tych regimentów nie noszą standardowych kamizelek, tylko ciężkie zbroje, osłaniające całe ciało, wyposażone w filtry przeciwgazowe i noktowizory. Rzeczy te są praktycznie niezbędne, przy prowadzeniu długich walk, z przeciwnikiem takim jak Chaos. Do tego, oprócz karabinów, są wyposażeni także w szerokie miecze, zdolne do przebicia nawet najgrubszych pancerzy. Szkoleni na terenach Mortimera, mogą walczyć w praktycznie każdej strefie klimatycznej. Gwardia Mortem zna swoje wady i zalety i doskonale wie, jakie taktyki stosować, oraz jak się zachowywać, aby jak najbardziej ograniczyć straty wśród swych ludzi. Zwykle na czele armii domów Renovatio, stoją szlacheccy generałowie domów Lionnan. Znają oni swoich ludzi i doskonale potrafią wykorzystać potencjał militarny konkwistadorów. Wiedzą kiedy na pokonanie wroga wystarczy im zwykły, dobrze skoordynowany atak piechoty, z niewielkim wsparciem artylerii, lub lotnictwa, a kiedy wymagana jest pełna ofensywa. Nie traktują ludzi jak mięso armatnie, w większości starają się ich poznawać osobiście. Z tego powodu, liczba żołnierzy na regiment została celowo pomniejszona, z początkowych dwudziestu, do dwunastu tysięcy. Zwykle do walki o jeden świat, staje od kilku do kilkunastu regimentów. Fort Praesidium Położony na orbicie Mortem, fort kosmiczny klasy Ramilies, o wdzięcznej nazwie Praesidium, to pierwsza i zaraz obok potężnej floty, najlepsza tarcza układu, przed atakami z kosmosu. Obsadzony niezliczonymi działami i wyposażony w potężne tarcze, stoi na straży Mortem, od wieków pilnując go przed najeźdźcami. Chociaż forty tej klasy są raczej nieduże, nie zmienia to faktu, że aby pokonać tą latającą fortecę, trzeba się naprawdę mocno postarać. Wokół całego księżyca, stale cumuje potężna flota, która ma za zadanie nie tylko chronić owego świata przed zagrożeniami, ale także zapewnić jego mieszkańcom niezbędną mobilność. Kiedy tylko do planety dociera sygnał, z prośbą o pomoc, jej żołnierze jeszcze tego samego dnia są gotowi by ruszać do walki. Ta mobilność jest wręcz nieoceniona, w przypadku tak częstych najazdów. Sektor jest stale nękany przez heretyków, którzy po klęsce w światach Sabbat szukają nowego domu, przez eldarów z ramienia Perseusza, a od niedawna trwają polowania, na niedobitki floty roju Behemoth, której część zawędrowała do sektora. W takich chwilach potrzebna jest silna, zarówno potęgą militarną, jak i wiarą, armia. Podsumowanie Wojska Mortem doskonale sprawdzają się w roli nosicieli mądrości i wiary w Imperatora. W trakcie swych licznych kampanii, Zakon Świtu zdążył już rozprzestrzenić się po całym sektorze, a teraz zaczyna nieśmiało opuszczać jego granice, by nieść światło wiary i wiedzy, do wszystkich ludzi w galaktyce. Remmanci nie widzą w tym nic złego. Ludzie którzy ufają siłom inkwizycyjnym, są znacznie mniej skorzy do zdrady i wspierają ją w walce, z o wiele większą ochotą. Inkwizytor wierzy, że upowszechnienie run ochronnych na innych światach, zmniejszy ilość buntów i prób obalenia rządów na planetach. Sam Sient doskonale wie, że wykuta w ogniach wojny populacja sektora, będzie doskonałymi narzędziami w przyszłości i ma zamiar wykorzystać tą wiedze, najlepiej jak tylko potrafi. Co istotne, chociaż praktycznie cała armia Mortem jest przystosowana i wyspecjalizowana w walce z demonami i heretykami, jej mieszkańcy, dzięki swojemu szkoleniu, są w stanie walczyć ze wszystkimi rodzajami wrogów ludzkości. Przykładowo, polegający na szybkości, członkowie zakonu Świtu sprawdzają się w walce z eldarami i przystosowanymi do walki wręcz orkami. W walce z tymi drugimi sprawdza się w zasadzie każda armia Mortem, podobnie jak w boju przeciwko tyranidom. Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Remmanci